blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Risumulus (5e Race)
Risumulus "What?! NO! I am NOT a FOOTBALL!" -Tacque, a Risumulus Rogue, who is 100% a football. Physical Description Risumulus are a race of devils, which appear to be a cross between imps and greater devils. Their heads are shaped like ellipses, causing them to receive the nickname "football-imps". They are very short, with the tallest of their kind being 4 feet tall, and most averaging at 3 feet tall. They have very large ears, either pointing directly upwards like spikes, or appearing like the blades of a greataxe. They have cat-like slits for pupils, and their eyes can be either white, bronze, red, or blue, with their eyes consisting of just the sclera and slit, with no white unless their eye is the white color. They have a very rough and scratchy fur, which can be purple, red, bronze, black, or grey, and is just thick enough to hide their muscles. They have very sharp triangular teeth, and their jaws go almost all across the front of their face, allowing them to both consume things they shouldn't normally be able to, and have truly terrifying grins. Their flesh is hard at their fingertips, giving them a claw-like grip, however it is not able to easily slash through things. History Risumulus were a race that was crafted to be powerful minions, by a powerful being whose identity has been lost to time. They were intended to be wiped out after the being deemed the material plane not worthy of conquest, however they managed to survive, breeding with (mostly) willing imps, to keep their powerful race alive and well. They are typically sought after as minions, as they are very powerful and-though they are chaotic and irrational at times-they make amazing leaders for groups of lesser devils. Society Risumulus function in the regular society of devilkind, taking their place above imps in devil hierarchy, however if not for their tendency to become minions, they could easily be considered higher up than that. In the small groups of Risumulus that might form, the leader is chosen based on who can lug around the largest gemstone, as gemstones remind them of their original creator. Relationships Risumulus are typically frowned upon by most races, however, for any races relating to or relying on devils, they are somewhat well-liked, as they are as loyal as they are mischievous. Most angelic races, such as the Aasimar, heavily dislike them. For unknown reasons, Illithid seem to treat them like younger siblings; Annoying, but they wouldn't harm them. This affinity towards them is shared by cousins of the Illithid, such as Kancirin and Vincuin. Risumulus Names Risumulus are strange in that, unlike most devils, they do not have a 'true' name. They are more like mercenaries in how they do their jobs; For gold and jewels. As such, they have nothing to hide with their names, and merely choose regular names from Infernal, Deep Speech, Abyssal, and, rarely, Common or Undercommon. They may make nicknames in other languages, however, if they would deem that helpful to them. Male: Felcun, Tacque, Skatch, Aa'boran, Azazel Female: Mortia, Ariallah, Leirot, Sa'Sallen, Seduia Risumulus Traits Short but strong, Risumulus are tiny bundles of muscles, mayhem, and pranks. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Age. Risumulus, like many devils, do not die of old age, however, unlike most devils, even if they are killed in other lands aside from the Nine Hells, they are still destroyed. They are considered mature at 1 year old. Alignment. Risumulus love to cause mischief, however they also live to serve. They are typically any Chaotic or Lawful alignment, typically leaning towards neutral or evil. Size. Risumulus are very short, even if they are strong. Your size is Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Compacted Muscle. Even though you are small size, you entirely ignore the penalty ''Heavy weapons have for small races. You treat weapons with the Heavy property as if they had no small size penalty. Additionally, you can grapple and shove creatures that are one size larger than yourself. ''Powerful Build. ''For the sake of carrying capacity, you are treated as one size larger. ''Darkvision. ''You have 30 ft. of Darkvision. ''Sharp Fingers. ''Your fingers are sharp and hardened at the tips, not enough to slash, but enough to assist your grip. You have advantage on checks made to hold your grip on objects, and checks made to climb anything. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Infernal. Risumulus Subraces Starry Risumulus Some Risumulus are infused with energy from the Ethereal Plane, and possess teleportation abilities. Their pupils are not slits, but instead are crosses, reminiscent of a star in the sky. They may also have star-like spots on their fur. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Phantom Shift. Once per long rest, you may cast ''misty step without a spell slot or components. '''Vortex Risumulus Risumulus of the Vortex variety are named so because of their jaws are like a vortex. They can unhinge their jaw, not quite like a snake, but more like a sock puppet, and fit an object inside of themselves they probably shouldn't be able to. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Dimension's Gate. ''You may hide one object that is size Medium or smaller into your jaw, placing it in it's own pocket dimension. This cannot be a living creature. You can retrieve the object as a bonus action. Comet Risumulus Comet Risumulus are believed to have the blood of space itself coursing through their veins, as they have the ability to fire small comets at targets. These Risumulus have the added option of having light blue or cyan colored fur, and purple eyes. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Spacial Blast. ''You know the eldritch blast cantrip, which you can cast at will. Instead of the regular damage type, it deals bludgeoning damage, and fires a miniature comet instead of a beam.Category:Races